The Tree of Life
by SurferGirl3000
Summary: "Live each day as if it were your last" Aubrey Dawson's mom used to tell her that. But Aubrey is going to have to trust her brother is she wants to get out of Titanic alive. Follow Jack, Rose and Jack's sister Aubrey as they try to survive Titanic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've been reading Titanic FacFics for a while now. I thought that it was time for me to try it. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

I stared in awe as I watched my brother's hand glide smoothly across the paper. He was drawing this woman sitting a few tables away from us. She was wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, or so it looked like. She sat there alone stirring her tea.

"Jack," I whispered not wanting to disturb him while he drew. "Jack, why are you drawing her?"

"Because," he said looking up at her. "She tells a story. Maybe she's meeting someone. Or maybe she sits here every night waiting for her long lost lover. You don't know why Aubrey, all you can do is wonder."

I remained silent after that. I continued to watch Jack's hand fly across the paper. His blue eyes squinted in concentration and his blonde bangs falling into his face. He's a handsome person. Of course he is. His twenty years have treated him well. Those blue eyes are full of life and happiness. I honestly think that I have never seen him upset. Well, of course not counting the day our parents died.

That day was terrible yet I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was returning home from the market when I smelled something like smoke. I assumed that my father returned home early from work and started fire. It was particularly chilly that April morning.

I turned the corner about a block away from my house. That's when I heard a scream. I dropped the fruit my mother asked me to pick up and ran for my house. I stopped in front of it staring as the bright orange flames engulfed my house. Not knowing what I was doing I started running towards it. My goal: to save my parents, my belongings anything.

Someone caught me in the middle. "Shh Aubrey it's ok." Jack. He stopped me. I turned and hugged him as tight as I could. I didn't realize I was crying till I pulled away and saw I left a wet spot on his shirt.

"Your...your shirt," I choked out between sobs.

He wiped my eyes with his thumb and said, "It's ok. It probably needed to be cleaned anyway."

Jack stayed strong through the funeral and when the firemen came. It wasn't until the night we left when I heard him cry. I woke up and saw him leaned over as silent tears traveled down his face. That night I prayed that everything would be ok.

I was ten then. Now I'm sixteen. My blue eyes have seen more and have experienced more than most sixteen-year-old girls.

Jack signed the picture and put down his charcoal. He held it up to me. "Well?" he asked smiling.

It was amazing...like always. "It's beautiful, Jack," I said. "You have to teach me how to draw so I can be as good as you."

He laughed. "I would love to. So you want to be like your big brother huh?" He nudged my ribs playfully.

I nodded. All my life I wanted to be like Jack. I mean we looked identical. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And we both have that reckless grin. But there's something special about Jack. I just can quite figure it out.

I stiffed a yawn as Jack packed up his things.

"I'll show you some other time. Now we have to find a place to sleep," he said taking my hand. "Come on."

Jack and I made our way through the streets. It was actually pretty warm this evening considering it was April. We found a little cover over an alleyway. Jack sat down on the bench and I put my head on his lap. He slowly started stroking my hair. I yawned again. I used to be scared sleeping on the streets because you were so vulnerable. But I slowly started getting used to it. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Jack and I made our way through town. At around 10:30 am we found ourselves in a cozy pub.<p>

A Swedish man by the name of Sven started a poker game with Jack. I hated when Jack played poker. He was a good player but I always got nervous expecting to lose something valuable.

Jack and Sven played about three hands of poker already. We lost two of the three and I was bouncing with nerves. The fourth game was particularly big. Jack had bet all of our money and my necklace. I was scared. If I lost my necklace I would never forgive Jack.

After the fire was put out I walked through the rubble and what was left of my house. The one thing I found that was slightly intact was a necklace that my mother used to wear. It was a silver circle with a design that resembled a tree in it. The tree of life my mother used to call it. "Live each day as if it were your last..." that was her motto. And now it's mine. I always dreamed if planting a tree in my yard when I get older in honor of her. It will be my tree of life.

Well except now when Jack told me to put it in the pile.

So we put in all of our money and my precious necklace. Sven and what I guess was his wife put in some money and two tickets to the ship outside: Titanic.

Jack swapped out one card from his hand for a new one from the deck. Chills ran up and down my spine. Jack was in total concentration.

"Ok the moment of truth," he said. "Sven?"

Sven put down his cards. Two pair. That's not that good. But it's something. We could have nothing.

Sven's wife cheered in excitement as if she knew they already won.

Jack looked up at me. He's eyes were no longer happy. They looked sad. Anger flared inside of me.

"JACK! If you lost my necklace I will kill you!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," he started.

"Jack.." I said with anger.

"I'm sorry that I just tricked you like that. Smile Aubrey we're going home! Full house boys!" he yelled slamming his hand on the table.

I screamed and hugged him. I was so happy! I was finally going home. After three years of living in Europe I was finally going home to America.

I grabbed my necklace and put it on silently vowing never to take it off.

Sven's wife slumped in the chair next to her husband who looked like he wanted to kill Jack.

Jack was celebrating and I was laughing at him as he danced.

"Jack I think we should go," I said.

He turned and looked at the clock. "Your right Aubrey."

He quickly gathered our winnings and our stuff. I ran out the door followed closely by Jack. We were running trying to make the ship. Technically we were supposed to go through inspection but we both knew we didn't have time for that.

I turned to see where Jack was when I ran into something. I looked up and saw this woman. It was clear that she was first class. Her red hair was pinned back and her green eyes looked at me.

"I'm terribly sorry miss," I said. "Really I am."

"It's quite alright. Just an accident," she smiled.

Jack stopped behind me. "Is everything..."

He trailed off. He stared at the woman. I looked over at her. She was staring at him with the same expression on her face. "Jack..." I whispered.

He shook is head. "Right. I'm terribly sorry Miss. Come on Aubrey."

We zigzagged through people and almost hit a horse and carriage.

"Jack wait!" I yelled falling behind. He looked at me.

"Hurry Aubrey! We don't have time to stop!" he called back.

"Jack!" I yelled scared he was going to loose me. But he ran back and took a hold of my hand again. This time he pulled me till we got to an entrance.

"Wait!" Jack called. The man was about to close the door. "We're passengers," Jack panted.

"Have you been trough inspection?" the man asked with an English accent.

"Course. Besides we're both American," Jack said.

"Right. Come aboard."

We jumped in. Jack ran up to the top deck with me close behind him.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches Aubrey!" he cried.

We made it to the top. I leaned over the railing.

"Goodbye!" Jack yelled. "I'll miss you!"

I giggled at his foolishness then joined him.

"Bye! I'll never forget you!" I screamed.

Jack laughed and wrapped and arms around my shoulders.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N I hope you like it. I really hate begging for reviews but I don't know if I should continue so if you could tell me what you think that would be greatly appreciated! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Morgyane**


	2. Chapter 2

"305...307...309...ahh here it is 308," Jack swung the door open and clambered inside. I followed after him bringing my bag with me.

Our room was really small and crummy. But that's what you get for third class. And honestly I didn't really care what type of room I stayed in. I was just happy to be going home.

Besides me and Jack, it seemed like there would be two other gentlemen sharing this room.

Jack walked up to them and held out his hand, "Hey how's it going? I'm Jack and this is my sister Aubrey," he pointed to me on the top bunk. I waved and smiled at the gentlemen. They gave us a confused look and started talking in a different language. I looked at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't planning on spending too much time in here," he said.

I lay down on my bed. It was so comfortable. I have slept in beds while we were on the go. Sometimes after Jack gets a job we would rent a hotel room. The best was when Jack worked in a butcher shop. There his boss gave us free board in exchange for watching the shop at night. We slept in this rundown room above the shop. It was great. We had food; a place to sleep and the town was very nice. But with Jack nothing stays forever. He soon became bored with his life and thought it was a good idea to move. I never disagree with him. I was always scared that if I didn't listen he would leave me. I know it's not true, but he's all I have. And when you only have one person in your life, you will do anything to make sure that your not left alone.

I shifted my position on the bed so I was lying on my back. I blinked a couple of times before I felt my eyes get droopy. I closed them for a second...

"Aubrey!"

I jerked awake. Jack was directly next to me laughing.

"And what do you find to be funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You were so scared," he giggled. "And if you sleep any longer you will find yourself up all night. I know you Aubrey."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over ignoring him.

"Aubrey come on. You can't sleep anymore," Jack said.

I rolled back over and watched Jack as he rummaged around the room. God only knows what he was looking for. He was getting restless. Actually, thinking about it I was itching to explore the ship a bit. "Hey Jack do you want to walk around and maybe explore the ship?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes were shinning with excitement. "Yes course I do!"

I smiled. Jack reminded me of a little kid sometimes. I scrambled to get off the bed and followed Jack out the door.

Jack and I wandered around the ship for about forty-five minutes. There's not really all that much to the third class section. We stopped in front of a stairway that led up to the first class section. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"No," I said. "What if we get caught and they throw us over board."

Jack laughed.

"What it could happen!" I cried.

"Aubrey they worst they can do is give us a warning or escort us back here. They're not going to throw us over bored. That's against the law," he said through his laughter.

I guess he did have a point. I mean it IS against the law to throw someone over bored...I think.

"So?" Jack inquired tilting his head.

"Ugh! Fine let's go annoy some rich folks."

He opened the gate to the stairs and said "After you Miss Dawson."

I giggled as he held out his hand to help me up. "Why thank you kind sir," I said.

We wandered around for a while. There was barley anyone out walking.

"Wow this place is deserted," Jack said.

"They're all probably in there suites drinking tea," I said with a fake British accent.

We continued around. People began to come out after awhile. They were all dressed in really fancy dresses and suits. I looked down at my shabby dress. I've had this dress for about three years. Jack would spend money when we needed it, but he was always careful with it.

Jack noticed me looking down and gave me a light shove, "Don't look at those dresses Aubrey. They look uncomfortable as hell. I would hate to have to wear one of those things."

I smile up at him. He always knew what to say.

"Hey look it's the lady I ran into," I said pointing.

When Jack looked at her his eyes got all glassy. She was beautiful. Her long red hair went passed her shoulders. But there was something wrong. Her green eyes were dead; lifeless. A man with dark brown hair held her arm. His eyes were a cold. He saw Jack staring at them. His face immediately hardened.

He said something to the lady and then walked over to us.

"Jack," I said gently hitting him. He straightened up.

"Hello," Jack said really friendly. I smiled.

"What do you...animals think your doing up here?" the man spat at us. "This is FIRST CLASS. Why don't you go back to the rats?"

Jack looked around as if he didn't know where he was. "This is...first class?" he said. "My Aubrey we seemed to have made a wrong turn."

"Enough of your foolishness. You sir!" he called over to one of the crewmen.

I looked at Jack and started running. I had no plan on getting in trouble. Jack was right behind me telling me to go faster.

"Go go go go go go!" he said behind me.

I was laughing so hard I could barley see where I was going.

We raced down the stairs and ran across the deck. We ran till we reached the front of the ship.

"I...don't...they...were...following...us," I half panted half laughed.

"Of...course...not...no first...class...snob would," Jack said in response.

When we finally caught our breath we looked around.

"Look at the view," I said going toward the front of the boat.

"Yeah, it is really pretty."

We stood there for a while enjoying the view.

"Look down there!" Jack said pointing at the water.

I looked. Dolphins were jumping out of the water, racing in front of the boat.

I gasped. They were so beautiful.

Jack jumped on to the railing holding on to the wiring.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he screamed.

I laughed. "WOO-HOO!" I cried joining in the fun.

The wind was making my hair fly backwards and my eyes water. I held on to the railing and just stayed there. The wind, the sound of the water; I felt free. I glanced up at Jack. His arms were opened wide and his head was back. I wondered if he felt as free as I did.

* * *

><p>"So do you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked.<p>

Over lunch me and Jack met these two men: Tommy and Fabrizio. Tommy was an Irish lad with curly blonde hair and an Irish brogue. His friend Fabrizio was an Italian. He had dark tan skin with dark hair to match. His strong Italian accent was best shown when he spoke in Italian.

"Depends on where I am and who I'm drawing," Jack said.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Almost," Jack said. "Try to stay still. Don't move."

Jack was drawing me. He said that the way the sun was hitting my face and my body positioned against the banister was perfect. Jack draws me quite often. Well, when there's really no one else to draw. He says he likes drawing me, but when he draws other people he experiences their life. He always says that people tell a story; all you have to do is look for it.

"Can I uh look through your pictures?" Fabrizio asked.

"Sure thing." Jack passed over his portfolio. Fabrizio began to rifle through it. "Molto bene. Very good," he said.

"Thanks," Jack said. He wasn't paying that much attention. When Jack is drawing nothing can distract him.

"Almost done Aubrey," he said. "Hang tight."

I tried not to move as he finished his portrait. I looked over when I heard him begin to blow the excess charcoal off the picture.

"All done. Come and look."

I ran over to him and looked over his shoulder. "It's beautiful," I said.

Fabrizio returned the portfolio and Jack added his new picture to it.

"So can you teach me how to draw?" I asked.

"Sure. Sit down next to me." Jack patted the bench and I sat down. "Alright, first we need a person."

"Right here boyo!" Tommy said excitedly. "You won't find a more handsome lad in all of Ireland."

I laughed.

"Alright, so first thing you need to hold the pen right," Jack said.

I shifted the pen in my hand. "Like this?" I asked.

"Well is that comfortable? You should always draw comfortably. For example I hold my pen like this." He took the pen from my hand and showed me.

"Ok." He returned the pen and I positioned it in a way that it was comfortable.

"Good. Now just look at Tommy. You don't want to get distracted. And follow that shape of his body."

The charcoal hits the paper but I don't move it. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm scared," I laughed. It was true. Jack was such a great artist and I wasn't all that good. Sure I can draw some stuff but I just don't have the artist touch Jack has.

Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy all had a good laugh from that one.

"Here I'll help guide you, but your going to do most of the drawing," Jack said. He put his hand over mine. "Ok so you see how his arm is bent? You want to make sure that you draw it at the same angle then fill in the shadow beneath it."

Jack was a good teacher and after a while I had finished my first portrait picture.

"Molto bene Aubrey," Fabrizio said. "Better than I could do."

I frowned at the picture. It was ok, not that good. I certainly did not have the artist gene.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Jack said giving me a hug. "Well practice some more and before you know it you'll be as good as me."

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in my bed trying to get to sleep.<p>

Why am I awake? I asked myself. Why? Why? Why? Wh.. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep in the afternoon. Silently cursing myself and my irregular sleep patterns I swung my legs over the side and jump to the floor. I looked in Jack's bunk and to my surprise it was empty.

I walked out the door now on a mission to find my brother. It didn't take me long. He was lying on a bench smoking a cigarette.

"Hey," I said standing behind him.

His eyes shifted from the stars to me. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head. "Well come an lay down," he said moving over.

"I think it'll be a little tight," I said.

"Nah that's all in your head," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me crazy?" I asked him.

"Yup now come lay down."

I did as I was told and laid down next to Jack. After a few minutes of moving around we got into a comfortable placement.

"There are so many stars," I commented looking into the sky.

"Hmm," Jack hummed in agreement. He took another breath from his cigarette and breathed out the smoke.

Suddenly someone ran passed us. Faint sobbing was heard as her high-heeled shoes hit the ground.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

We got up and followed the woman. She ran all the way to the back of the boat. She leaned over the edge and looked at the water.

You could hear her sob and breathe heavily as if she was panicking. From the light of the moon you could see her hair. Red. She was the woman from before.

I looked up at Jack. He was staring straight ahead at her taking in the scene.

She then began to climb over the railing. I gasped. This could not be good.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! LOL I definitely plan on writing this story. I want to say though if Aubrey becomes a Mary-Sue please tell me! I don't want her to become a Mary-Sue. THANKS for reading! I hoped you liked it! **

**Morgyane**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to SapphireEyes06, Leo Me Enamoraste, TwilightLove100 &Gracii Rose Dawson and anyone else I have forgotten! I love the reviews! **

**Anyway this chapter has Aubrey separate from Jack and alone more. I was thinking of adding another OC but I don't really like the thought of adding another character. BUT I need your help with something! I need some ideas on how to end this story. My first thought was having everyone survive but now I'm not sure. If you have any ideas PM me or review them! Any idea is appreciated! ANYWAY here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Morgyane**

* * *

><p>The lady began to step over the railing.<p>

"Jack. Jack. Jack." I said. "What's she doing? Jack!"

I was scared. I really was. Sure I've seen a dead body. My parents for example but I've never seen anyone KILL themselves! I mean what if she decides it's a bad idea halfway through but it's too late.

"Stay here Aubrey," Jack said pushing me back. He put his cigarette in between teeth and walked forward.

"Don't do it," Jack said.

"Don't come any closer. I mean it," she said. She was all the way over the railing now. Her arms were behind her grasping the ship. I stayed back where I was watching the scene unfold.

Jack took a step closer.

"Stop!" she cried. "I mean it. I'll jump."

Jack inhaled from his cigarette. He then raise it showing her that he just wanted to throw it over the ship. He took two steps ad tossed the cigarette over board. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "No you won't."

"What? Don't tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me," she said.

Jack shrugged. "I'm just saying you would have done it already."

"Well your distracting me. Go away." The woman was clearly getting frustrated. But I believed what Jack said. If she really wanted to jump, I would have seen her thrust herself overboard already.

"I can't," Jack said plainly. "I'm involved now. If you jump in I'm going to have to jump in after you." He began to take off his jacket and his boots.

"What are you doing you idiot?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't tell if Jack was serious of not. You can never tell with Jack.

"What?" the woman said incredulously. "The fall alone would kill you."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt. To be honest I am much more worried about the water being cold," Jack said taking another few steps closer.

The woman looked down and back at Jack. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe. Couple of degrees over. Have you ever been to Chippewa Falls?"

"What?"

"Well I grew up there. They have some of the coldest winters there. This one year I went ice fishing with my father and sister," he paused the story to point at me. "Ice fishing is..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" she spat at him.

"Sorry," Jack said shrugging. "You seem more like an indoor girl." He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Anyway I fell through some thin ice. It's so cold, it feels like a thousand sharp knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't move, think well about nothing but the cold."

He shifted his position. From where I was standing I couldn't tell if he was moving because he was cold, or nervous. I mean he just talked to this woman trying to get her not to jump, but what if she doesn't listen? Jack would be so heartbroken. Jack's just like that. He's able to sympathize with people he never even met before.

"Your crazy," the woman said.

"That maybe true but with all do respect miss I'm not the one hanging off the end of a boat." He held out his hand. "Come on. Take my hand and I'll help you over."

She didn't move. Please please please! I begged. Please take his hand.

She looked at him then let go of the railing with one of hers and grabbed his hand. She spun around so they were face to face.

"Whew, that was a close one. I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," she whispered.

Jack laughed. "I might have to get that in writing. Come on."

She began to climb over the railing one step at a time. On her second step her foot caught on her dress and she fell. Jack was pulled down but he didn't fall over. He was holing onto Rose's hand.

"NO!" I cried running from where I was. I ran over to the railing trying to help.

"I got you," Jack said. "Now pull yourself up come on."

Rose began to pull herself just like he said. I reached over. "Take my hand," I said.

Rose reached up. Her hand was moist from sweat and it slipped for a second. I grabbed he forearm with my other hand.

"Pull Aubrey!" Jack yelled over Rose's screams.

With a lot of effort we finally pulled her up and over the railing. Jack grabbed her in the middle and tried to hoist her over. And I say tried because as he lifted her he slipped on something and fell. He pulled Rose down who accidentally punched me in the face and landed on top of him.

We all breathed heavily for a few moments. All of us glad no one died or got hurt.

"You there! Don't move!" Someone shouted. I looked up from where I was sitting. It was a crewman. He must have heard Rose's screams and came to see what was happening. I looked over. Jack was on top of Rose. Wait what? Didn't Rose fall on Jack? Jack stood up and held his hands above his head.

Good. I thought. Now we're criminals.

In a couple of minutes the back of the boat was filled with people. The master at arms, Rose's fiancé and the fiancé's little minion. Jack was in hand cuffs and I was off to the side in between two crewmen.

Rose's fiancé's name is Cal. He was an ugly brute. His eyes were so cold and his face had hatred written all over it. The thing was he wasn't looking at Jack or me. He was looking at Rose.

"I want him arrested!" Cal said walking over to Jack.

"Of course sir," the master at arms said leading Jack away.

"What? No! Stop him Rose! Stop him!" I screamed.

"How dare talk to my fiancé, you filth," Cal said getting in my face.

"Cal," Rose said calmly. "Stop, he didn't hurt me. And neither did his sister."

Everyone turned to look at her. Rose stood up and wrapped the scruffy plaid blanket around her shoulders.

"I was leaning over the side to umm see umm," she spun her finger around in a circle.

"Propellers?" Cal offered.

"Yes," Rose said. "I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. If Jack had not been there I would have fallen over."

"Well then the boy's a hero," the master at arms said. He began to uncuff Jack.

I sighed in relief. If Jack was put under arrest I don't know what I would have done.

I pushed the crewman to my right and ran over to Jack. I hugged him.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"How touching," Cal said bitterly. "Come on sweet pea. You look a fright." He rubbed her shoulders and then began to lead her away.

"How about a reward for my hero?" Rose said looking at Jack.

"Oh alright. Lovejoy a twenty should do," Cal scoffed.

"Excuse me? Is that all for the man who saves your fiancé?" Rose said.

"Rose is displeased," Cal said under his breath. "Alright then why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow."

"I would love too," Jack said giving Cal a nod.

And with that everyone left the deck leaving me and Jack standing side by side. He looked at me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to bed," he said.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Aubrey do you draw like Uncle Jack?" this adorable little girl asked. Her name was Cora. She was about six years old with big curly hair and large, dark eyes. She looked up from my lap to look at my face.<p>

I looked down at her and smile. "No," I said shaking my head. "I don't have the talent."

"Don't lie!" Tommy said. "You drew me bloody good yesterday."

Jack looked at me and nodded his head. "You're learning, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Maybe we can draw all together," Cora said.

"Of course we can," Jack said. "We'll have Tommy model again." We laughed as Tommy smiled and gave a pose.

Cora's father, Bert walked by. "Cora, come on dear let's go. Say goodbye to Uncle Jack and Aunt Aubrey."

"Bye Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Jack," Cora said sweetly. She gave me a hug and hopped off my lap.

"Bye Cora," Jack said.

I gave a little wave as she skipped off with her father.

I sighed and looked around. We were in the Third Class Deck. It was nice but a little crowded. But that's because there are so many third class passengers. The people were chatting and laughing. I didn't mind though. I liked the sound. It helped me feel surrounded my people, not alone. Then it got really quiet.

Rose was walking down the stairs into the room. Everyone was staring at her. She walked over to Jack and me. She gave me a small smile then turned to Jack.

"Hello Mr. Dawson," she said quietly.

"Oh hello Rose," Jack said brightly.

"Can't we talk... privately?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he stood up. "Do you want to come Aubrey?"

I looked at my brother trying to read his face. Then I looked at Rose. I could tell that they wanted to be alone. "Nah don't worry. I'll meet up with you guys later," I said waving them off.

"You sure?" Jack said. It was rare if I didn't follow him. I was always am scared of silence and being left alone. But I figured I wouldn't be with Jack forever.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you maybe want tot meet up in like two hours?"

Jack looked at Rose then back at me. They both smiled. "Sure be at the front of the ship in two hours."

I sighed and looked down at the paper on the bench next to me. Jack gave me some paper and some charcoal pens. I looked down and rubbed the blank sheet.

I guess now's a good time to practice.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my third picture. By far it's my best. It's a drawing of an old couple. They were wrapped in each other's arms looking out at the ocean. I smiled at the picture. It actually wasn't that bad.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was about time to meet with Jack. I gathered my stuff and left.

Jack and Rose were already there by the time I got there.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth when she looked at me. Jack turned and laughed.

"What?" I asked looking from Jack to Rose.

"Have you been drawing?" Jack asked still laughing.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked confused.

"Did you possibly rub your eyes?"

I just looked at him. He reached over and rose my to my face. My long fragile fingers were covered with soot.

"Is it all over my face?" I asked.

"It looks like someone punched you," Jack said. I smiled.

Rose looked at me. "Come here." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my face.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled at me. "Your very welcome."

Jack had a huge smile across his face like her couldn't be happier that we were getting along.

"So you were drawing?" Jack said.

I nodded.

"Let me see," he said. I bit my lip. "Come on I'm sure they're fine."

I brought them out and handed them to him. Rose move over and looked over his shoulder.

"These are beautiful Aubrey," she said. "You must have the Dawson Talent."

"She's right," Jack said. "Especially this one." He held up the one of the older couple.

There was a loud blast of a horn. "Oh that's the call for dinner," Rose said.

"We'll walk you back," Jack said.

We walked back to the first class section. We were talking about growing up in Chippewa Falls and our trips in Europe.

"I think the best was in Santa Monica," I said walking backwards looking at them. "Remember when we raced on the beach? We were riding horses and..."

I walked into someone. "I'm sorry ma'am," I said stepping back toward Jack.

"Hello Mother," Rose said.

The woman, who was with two other ladies, just stared at Jack and me like we were scum. Her eyes were ice blue and they were narrowed with anger. She looked at Rose and her expression didn't change.

"Come along, Rose," she said her lips pursed tightly. "Let's dress for dinner."

"I'll see you at dinner Jack," Rose said. "Bye Aubrey."

Rose and her mother walked away. One of the women didn't leave but was trying to get Jack's attention.

I nudged him. He woke up from his daze and looked at the woman.

Her name was Molly Brown. She was pretty big but had the confidence the size of an elephant. She had a spitfire personality. "So Jack," she said. "What do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Jack and me looked at each other. "This," Jack said.

Molly shook her head. "Come with me," she said.

Jack turned to me. "You ok Aubrey?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll eat dinner with Tommy and Fabrizio."

"And I'll see you at the party later," he smiled and walked away to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around when Jack and Molly disappeared into the crowd of old, snobby rich folks. God, I was actually grateful that I didn't have to go to the dinner. I mean it would have been fun to be with Jack and Rose but I would have been so nervous.

I began walking back to third class. I figured that I would stop by our room first and then go off and find Tommy and Fabrizio.

I reached my room and opened the door. The two men we were sharing a room with had apparently found a couple of girls. One of them stopped kissing and looked at me.

"Vad gör du!" he screamed at me. I didn't know Swedish but I took it as "Get out! I'm doing something important."

I slammed the door and turned around.

"Ok," I said to myself. "Next is to find Tommy and Fabrizio."

I didn't know where they're state room was so I went to look in the dinning hall. Luckily they were there. Tommy and Fabrizio were sitting at a table with Bert and Cora.

I walked over. "Hey guys mind if I eat with you?"

"Sure lass," Tommy said brightly. "Come have a seat." He pulled out a chair for me and I sat in it.

Tonight's dinner was spaghetti. I look down at the mess of food in front of my plate and smile. Spaghetti was my favorite. My mom used to make me and Jack spaghetti all the time. My mind wandered to Jack for a second. I could picture him sitting in first class eating caviar!

"So where's Jack?" Bert asked cutting up a meatball for Cora.

"He's eating up in first class. He got a free dinner for saving Rose's life," I said. Of course they all knew Rose. She stopped by our end of the boat earlier this morning.

"Oh the lucky boy-o," Tommy said winking at me. "And why aren't you in the presence of the 'gods'?"

"Cause I wasn't invited. Besides I didn't want to intervene on Jack's date," I said looking at my plate. I suddenly wasn't hungry.

"Are you ok Aunt Aubrey?" Cora asked.

I looked up and forced a smile. "I'm fine," I lied. Truth was I was a little upset. I loved Rose and I was really happy that Jack found someone he loves. But I was scared that if Rose comes in then I would be pushed out. I don't want Jack to leave me. And being left alone is something I'm scared of.

Everyone was looking at me. I smiled again. "Seriously guys I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well I hope you wake up cause there's a party tonight and you Miss Dawson are coming," Tommy said.

I laughed, "Ok. Well let's go."

* * *

><p>"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling<p>

From glen to glen, and down the mountain side

The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying..."

I clapped my hands to the beat of the Irish song.

"Come on. Let's a-try to dance." I looked to my left. Fabrizio was trying to get a very attractive girl to dance. The girl clearly didn't understand English but her eyes were shinning each time she looked at him.

I smiled to myself.

"Aunt Aubrey do you want to dance?" Cora said tugging on my skirt.

"Sure." I took hold of her hands and walked to the dance floor. There wasn't much we could do, so I twirled her around and let her skip about. At the end of the song I lead her back to the table.

Tommy was arm wrestling someone, Cora was bouncing on Bert's lap and Fabrizio was still trying to communicate to Helga, the girl.

There was a slam to my right and Tommy jumped up in triumph. He clearly won the arm wrestling match.

"Woo-hoo!" Tommy said grabbing two beers. "Here ya go Aubrey." He handed me one of the beers. I looked at it. I never had a beer before. And honestly I didn't really know if I should.

Luckily a hand reached over and took the beer from my hand. "I don't think you should drink, Aubrey."

I looked up. Jack was back. And he brought Rose too. I smiled at the pair.

"Awe come on Jack. She's sixteen. She can have a drink or two," Tommy said.

"Yeah she's old enough, but I'll be the one taking care of her tomorrow when she's sick. So no Aubrey won't have a beer," Jack said.

Tommy shrugged and left looking a bit confused. Jack took his seat and Rose sat next to him.

"So how was-"

"Uncle Jack will you dance with me?" Cora interrupted me.

Jack nodded and led Cora to the dance floor just as I did.

I turned to Rose. "Your dress is so beautiful. I wish I had a dress like that."

"Oh thank you," she smiled and looked down. "But honestly as beautiful as it is, it is far from comfortable."

We laughed. "I would really like to wear one of your dresses. They look so comfy," she said.

"Yeah they are pretty comfortable," I said agreeing with her.

We slipped into silence as we both watched Jack and Cora dance. Jack bent down and said something to Cora. He came to us and took Rose's hand. "Come on Rose," he said. "Let's dance."

"Oh no Jack I don't know how."

"Don't worry its easy come on," Jack said.

Rose reluctantly stood up. Jack dragged her to the dance floor. Rose turned and looked at me. She looked so scared. They turned again and this time Jack looked at me. He was smiling so big. I knew that he had never been happier. My heart sunk at the thought.

Two hours later the party was still at full swing. Well for everyone else it was. After the dance Jack and Rose went off with Tommy. They never looked back at me. So I hung around with Cora and Bert. But little Cora had to go to bed about an hour ago. That left me alone.

I sat watching people. I heard a loud yell in triumph from my right. I looked over and saw Jack, Rose, Tommy, Fabrizio and Helga jumping up and down celebrating.

I suddenly felt my heart drop. I stood up and left the party.

* * *

><p>JACK POV<p>

I scanned the room for Aubrey. I was beginning to get worried. She is usually hanging off my side. Not that I mind. I love my sister and I love the way she looks up to me. Her and me have been through so much and I'm so glad to have by my side.

I saw a girl with a dark blue dress and blonde hair exit the party. Aubrey.

I wonder why she's leaving. I thought to myself.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at Rose.

The second I looked over at her, her smiled faded. "What's the matter?" she asked me.

"I don't know where Aubrey is," I said even though I knew where she was.

"Do you think she probably went back to the room?" Rose asked. She sounded truly concerned. My heart jumped. I love this girl so much.

"Yeah probably. I want to go and talk to her. Mind if I walk you back now?"

"Absolutely not." She gathered her shall.

We said goodbye to everyone and left the party. I was walking Rose back to first class before. We were walking hand and hand looking at the stars.

"They are so beautiful," Rose said under her breath.

"Yeah they really are."

We stopped right before the first class entrance. We looked at the sky for a little while.

A star shot across the sky.

"Oh a shooting star!" Rose cried grabbing my arm.

"You know when I was younger my pops used to tell me that a shooting star is a soul going to heaven," I said.

"That's beautiful," she whispered.

We stared into each other's eyes. That entire moment all I could think of is how much I love this girl. Her red hair and dark green eyes. Her smile. I love her smile so much.

We finally blinked and looked away. The moment was lost forever.

"Well I guess I should be going. Will I be seeing you and Aubrey tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Of course. We'll find you sometime tomorrow," I said.

I watched her walk down the deck. When she was out of sight I turned around and headed back to my room. Something was telling me that Aubrey was not ok.

* * *

><p>AUBREY POV<p>

I was lying on my bed staring at the dark ceiling. My two horny roommates were gone when I got back and I was eternally grateful.

I probably looked like a wreck. My hair was a mess. I didn't bother to change my clothes. My eyes were red and puffy and the trails of tears streaked my cheeks.

When I got back to the room I cried. I felt alone. I hate that feeling.

I heard the door open and I snapped my eyes shut. I knew it was Jack. I could tell by the way he sighed and the way he stomped around. When you live with someone for this long you learn a few things about them.

"Aubrey," he said.

I ignored him. But secretly I wanted him to keep talking. His voice alone was helping me feel better.

"Aubrey I know your awake."

I still ignored him. He sighed. Then my bed went down on my right side. I sat up quickly scared.

"Did I scare you?" Jack asked smiling.

"No," I croaked out. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

Jack held his hands open and I squirmed over to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I immediately felt his warmth surround me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"BS. Now really what's bothering you?"

"I just feel like your going to leave me," I said. I suddenly felt like a little kid begging his mom not to leave him. But it was a true feeling. "You and Rose are going to get married and I'm going to be forgotten."

"Aubrey, you know that's not true right?"

I shrugged. Of course I knew it was true. My mind likes to torment me sometimes.

"When we get off this ship, we're going to be leaving as a family. You, me and Rose. I will never leave you behind you hear me?"

I nodded my head leaning into his warmth. We remained silent then I felt Jack's breathing get deep. He was asleep. I rested my eyes and drifted into a heavy sleep.

**So sorry for the late update. My computer crashed a couple of days ago so it was in the shop getting fixed. I'm sorry for the change in mood for Aubrey but I really wanted a sentimental scene with her and Jack and I knew I was going to have to build it up. But don't worry the next chapter will be better. Also I'm sorry I'm had to switch to Jacks POV. But if I want to do Jack and Rose scenes I think it would be better if Aubrey wasn't there. Especially when Jacks drawing Rose. LOL that would be awkward! So yeah I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys liked it!**

**Morgyane**

**Oh also thanks a lot to HeartsBeatsFastColors, DeliciousDiCapri0, Leo Me Enamoraste and Elphaba818 and anyone else that reviewed. Thanks so much! It means so much to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched my arms and groaned. I always hated getting up. I rolled over on my side and stretched my arms again.

"Hmmm..." I heard. "Ow Aubrey."

I looked up. Jack was looking down at me rubbing the side of his head. "You punched me in the face," he chuckled.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes and buried my head into Jack's chest not wanting to wake up.

I felt my stomach grumble.

Jack gave another chuckle and said, "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I said.

"Well let's go get some breakfast."

Jack and I finally got out of bed. We made our way down the corridor. We made a right into the third class dining hall. It looked like they were serving oatmeal and fruit...again. Well I guess you can expect that for third class.

"Jack! Aubrey!" I turned my head. Someone was calling our names. I scanned the room looking for a familiar face, but finding no one.

"Hey! Jack! Aubrey! Over here!"

I turned to my right. Fabrizio and Tommy were sitting at a table with Cora and Bert. Jack gave a wave and then led us over to the table.

"Hi Aunt Aubrey," Cora said. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

" I would love to," I said pulling out the chair. Jack sat across from me, next to Fabrizio and Tommy.

"So how was the lovely girl last night, Jack?" Tommy leaned his head on his hand and looked at Jack with curiosity.

Jack looked up from his meal. He met my gaze and smile. At that moment I realized how in love my brother was.

"Uh she's great," Jack said. "Rose is...the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"And Miss Aubrey, what do you think of her?" Tommy asked me shifting his eyes from me back to Jack.

"She's great," I said. "She's pretty and sweet. I like her a lot."

I looked at Jack. His eyes were shining so bright.

"Well Cora and I are going to head out," Bert said. "We'll see you later for dinner."

"Bye," we chorused.

"Well it's about time that me and Fabrizio get going to," Tommy said lighting a cigarette and standing.

"We are-a going to find Helga," Fabrizio said in his thick Italian accent. I smiled. I was really happy for him.

Jack and I remain at the table.

"Did you really mean what you said about Rose?" he asked. His eyes squinted and he searched my face. He does this when he's drawing, or trying to find the truth of a statement. Lucky for me I wasn't lying.

"Every word," I said. "I really do like her Jack."

His eyes relaxed and he smiled. "I'm glad. I really think that I'm in love with her and I want to make sure my sister is happy. So," Jack clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair. "What's on the agenda today little sis?"

"I don't know big brother. What do you want to do?"

His eye lit up. "I have an idea. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table.

Jack and I ran across the deck. Jack decided that it would be a good idea to go see Rose. I had no objection; so we were making our way up to the first class deck.

Since it was Sunday, the first class would have church. But it was past noon so the congregation should be leaving right about now. Jack thought it would be a good idea to catch Rose as she left the service.

Jack poked his head up over the bar to see if the coast was clear. "Come on," Jack whispered.

Jack jumped over and then helped me over. We ran passed a family playing a game. As we ran by Jack grabbed a women's jacket and a man's jacket.

"Here," he said handing me a light blue jacket. "Let's try to blend in."

We walked down the deck. Our heads were down so no one would recognize us.

We passed a group of first class people. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar wave of red hair.

Jack reached out and grabbed Rose's hand. He put his finger to his lips and pulled her into a room. I quickly followed them not wanting anyone to catch us.

"Jack. Aubrey. What are you doing?" Rose asked. She looked confused yet annoyed. I wondered what was wrong.

"Rose," Jack said. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well I hate to say this but we can no longer be acquaintances. I am to marry Cal," Rose said. She was trying to sound confident and happy. But it was obvious that she was sad.

"But Rose," Jack pleaded. "You don't love him. I can see it in your eyes."

"Don't tell me how I feel. You don't know Cal like I do. I love Cal."

I stepped away from the pair not wanting to interrupt.

"Rose if you marry him that fire you have...it will burn out. Rose you can't live like that."

I looked up at my brother. His eyes were sad and droopy. I suddenly got this bitter feeling build up inside of me. How could she do this to him? Jack was caring and sympathetic to her. I mean he saved her life! And she breaks his heart. I didn't understand how Jack wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said sadly. She looked at me. Her green eyes were sad. "Goodbye Aubrey" she whispered.

Rose left the gym and quietly closed the door behind her. Jack and I remain silent for a few moments.

"Jack," I finally whispered.

"Come on Aubrey," Jack said reaching out. "Let's go."

I looked at Jack out of the corner of eye. His head was in his hands. I leaned over trying to see those two blue eyes. But I couldn't see them. I couldn't see those dancing blue eyes.

Jack sighed and leaned back. Our eyes met. Jack's eyes were dead. There was no life...no laughter...no hope. Jack tried to smile, but it was clear he was faking. He was faking for me.

I leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around me. For a while we said nothing. Just stared out from the front of the ship.

"Jack?" I finally asked.

"Yeah Aubrey?"

"Are you ok?" I shifted my possession to look at him again. He didn't answer me. Instead he got up and walked to the front of ship and leaned on the railing.

I sighed with anger. How could she do this to my brother? Jack is the best person I've ever met. He is kind, sweet and his heart is always in the right place. He would never hurt you and he would sacrifice his life to save yours. His blue eyes are trusting and he always helps you no matter what. My question is: Why would someone do this to him?

I was in my own thought bubble for a while that I didn't hear her walk up to him.

Rose.

I felt my blood begin to boil. I was angry that she hurt my brother. I watched as Rose approached my brother. My anger suddenly dropped.

Jack smiled at Rose. His eyes lit up and were full of life. Jack reached out his hand and pulled Rose up to next to him. They were standing there for a while looking out at the ocean.

I looked away and my eyes landed on Jack's portfolio. I reached for it and flipped through looking for a blank page. Finding one I grabbed one of his charcoal pencils and began to draw.

I remembered everything Jack told me. Look at the person...don't get distracted...and follow that shape of the body.

I began where Jack and Rose's hands met. I followed the bend in Jack's arm and followed his shoulder up into his head.

"Are you done Aubrey?" Jack called.

"Yup," I said. I looked at my picture. It was pretty good for one of my first drawings.

"Let us see," Rose said.

I got up and showed them my drawing.

"Oh Aubrey," Rose gasped. "Its beautiful."

I smiled. Jack wrapped his arms around me and said, "I'm so proud of you."

"When I get off the boat, I'm getting off with you two," Rose said.

"Then we can live together," I said. "Like a family."

We all looked at each other. I felt safe and whole again. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time.

We turned out into the ocean again. It was so pretty and calm. The ocean, it's something remarkable. It can be calm and pretty; and yet it takes the lives of millions.

**Hey so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was away for vacations and schoolwork is just over bearing right now. I know that this chapter isn't that long but I liked the way it ended so…I'm sorry that its kinda short. **

**Special Thanks to: Elphaba818, Leo Me Enamoraste, Ood, loveisamystery01 and DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup for reviewing. And for everyone that added this story to their favorites or alerts. I promise that I'll try to update sooner!**

**Morgyane **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello People! I'm sorry that I haven't written in awhile. I can promise that I will continue with this story but I can't promise when I'm going to be updating. I don't have that much time but I will try to update. **

**Ok a few things. 1) I suck at romantic writing. I am much better at family and sister stuff so please don't judge me when you read the drawing scene. Romance is not my strong suit. 2) I had to change some stuff because I didn't want Aubrey to be there at the car scene. So sorry. 3) This chapter can be kinda dry at times but I needed some filler stuff. 4) I wrote this really late so please excise the grammatical errors. There shouldn't be that many but this is my apology before. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update sooner. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Also thanks to everyone that reviewed! I lost count because so many amazing people reviewed! So thanks so much! **

**Ok I'm done with this Author's Note. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Morgyane **

**Jack POV**

We stood there for what seemed like hours. My beautiful Rose, my beautiful sister and me. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

I intertwined my fingers with Rose's and kissed her cheek. I then ran my fingers through Aubrey's hair. I loved both these women so much and I am so grateful that they too like each other. It would break my heart if anything happened to them.

Aubrey looked up and her crystal blue eyes met mine. "Jack I'm starving," she said. "I think I'm gonna go find something to eat."

I laughed. "Alright," I said. I looked over at Rose and she had a mischievous look on her face. "Why don't you go get something to eat and me and Rose are going to hang out alone for a while."

"Ok" Aubrey slipped through and walked away. "Jack!" she called.

I turned. "Where should I meet you?"

"Why don't we meet here in three hours? If anything happens go to..." I thought about it for a minute not knowing where Rose and me were gonna end up.

"Go to my state room," Rose said. It's on the second floor, room 104."

Aubrey nodded and walked away. I turned back to Rose.

"Well Miss what might you have planned in you state room?" I asked with a smile.

"Well sir, you just might have to come and see" she ran off down the deck.

"Hey!" I called and ran after her.

* * *

><p>We arrived in Rose's state room. Let's just say that this room could fit about fifteen of the steerage rooms in it. I was shocked at how beautiful the room was. Well, of course, not that shocked. Rose was very rich, I guess it just wasn't how I imagined it. Rose went into her room to change into something "more comfortable" and I was left to wandering around. Although it wasn't that bad. Rose had a ton of pictures around and there was one that I recognized. It was Monet. The colors were amazing.<p>

I heard the door open and turned around. Rose was standing there in a silk robe and was holding a box. She opened it. There inside was a blue heart shaped necklace.

I whistled. "What is that a sapphire?" I asked.

"Diamond," Rose said in barely a whisper. I looked up. "Jack I want you to draw me wearing this."

I nodded looking at the diamond and how the light bounced off it's many surfaces.

"Only this," Rose finished.

I looked up. That mischievous look was back on Rose's face.

I nodded again and I knew I was blushing.

I rearranged the room and sat down, sharpening my pencils. Rose walked up and threw at dime at my chest.

"The last thing I need," she said. "Is a picture of me like a porcelain doll. And as a paying customer I except to get what I want."

I swallowed hard and smiled. "Sit down on the bed...uh couch" I quickly corrected myself.

Rose laid down and looked at me for direction. "Put your hand up by your face...good...now put your face down...eyes to me." She looked at me with those green eyes. "Good now don't move."

I began drawing my love. I started with her hand and it flowed perfectly into her face. I was barley concentrating because Rose's beauty was overwhelming me. Her eyes were smiling as I got to her chest.

"I believe Mr. Artist is blushing," she said. "I don't remember Monet blushing."

"He drew landscapes," I said with a slight laugh. "Don't move"

"Sorry," she said quietly and returned back to her original position.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

Finished. I thought. But I was kind of hoping that I wasn't done. I never wanted that moment to end. Rose took my sigh as a signal that I was done and rose from the couch. She came over and looked at my work.

"It's beautiful," she said kissing me.

"Like you," I said.

We kissed again and when we broke I asked, "Where should we go now?"

Rose smiled. "To the stars."

**Aubrey POV**

I was wandering around the deck. I very happily ate the simple soup that the third class was offered and was currently entertaining myself watching the people on the ship. "She tells a story...you don't know why all you can do is wonder" I was remembering what Jack told me before we boarded Titanic. Jack has really opened my eyes to the world and I was truly beginning to see how everyone was affected my each other.

It has been about two hours since I left Jack and Rose and I really wanted to go see them. But Jack's eyes shone with excitement and happiness and I knew that he wanted to be alone. You can tell Jack is excited about something when he smiles wider than ever and his eyes shimmer. He wanted to be with Rose.

I waited a while longer before I got up. In was sitting on a bench watching this father tell his son a daughter a story. From what I over heard it was about a princess and a dragon. It reminded me of all the stories my father used to tell Jack and me before we went to bed.

Flashback.

"And Prince Jack sleighed the evil witch and saved his sister Princess Aubrey from the spell. Jumping on their horse Jack and Aubrey lived happily ever after." Mr. Dawson said to a very sleepy seven year-old Aubrey and a slightly tired, more in the mood to jump on the bed, eleven year-old Jack.

"All right my beautiful children," he said. "It is time to say good night."

After tucking Aubrey in and kissing her forehead he turned to Jack. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, look over at your sister."

Jack obeyed and watched his sister drift off to sleep.

"You must always be there for her," his father said. "Whenever she needs help you have to promise me to help her. Whenever she needs comforting you have to promise me to comfort her. And whenever she needs you, you have to promise me that you will be there for her. Because I won't always be there. I want you to promise me now."

Jack looked back over to Aubrey and then to his dad. "I promise"

End Flashback.

I came out of my memory when I heard irate voices behind me.

"What do you mean you can't find her? It's a ship there are only so many places she can be!"

"I'm sorry sir. I am going to keep looking."

"She better not be with that gutter rat and his little side kick."

It took me a while but I finally put together the voices. It was Rose's fiancé, Cal and his assistant Lovejoy. I sat up in my seat trying to find them. But I was on the lower deck and could only hear. I strained my ears so I could hear everything.

"Well did you check the room?" that was Cal I think.

"I am going to go right now," Lovejoy said back.

I gasped. Jack and Rose were going to Rose's room. I got up quickly but didn't move trying to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Well get a move on," Cal said. "I want my fiancé!"

This time I didn't waste any time. I went off to go find Jack and Rose.

* * *

><p>I ran down the halls of the second floor trying to find room 104.<p>

101...101A...101B... I silently counted the numbers in my mind as I ran passed.

Wow, I thought. These rooms must be huge! There are three 101's.

I reached the end of the hallway. I didn't know which way to go so I went with my gut and turned right.

But my gut was not right. I was suddenly running down the hallway with the numbers 130, 131 and so on. I quickly turned around ran back the other way.

I FINALLY reached the room 104 and knocked on it. Jack opened the door. "Aubrey what are you doing here? We were just about to meet you."

"Jack...Jack..." I was panting really hard.

"Come in," he said taking my arm and leading me inside.

"Aubrey," Rose said as she came out. She was wearing a pretty light purple dress with pink ribbon.

"You look nice," Jack said. "But why are you here?" he turned back to me.

"Lovejoy is coming here..."

"Miss Rose?" Lovejoy was outside.

"Come on," Jack pulled me and Rose.

"This way," Rose said taking the lead. Which I was extremely glad because this section of the boat was like a maze.

We made it out of the stateroom and into the hallway. I looked at Jack. He wasn't worried a bit. We were running away with a rich girl whose fiancé hates us, and he wasn't scared. He was enjoying himself. That's how I knew he was in love with Rose.

We were just walking down the hallway so we wouldn't bring attention to ourselves. A door cracked and I turned around. Lovejoy spotted us. Rose looked around too.

"Ahh!" she screamed and started running. We ran after her going straight for the elevator.

"Go go go go go," Jack was yelling. The elevator started just as Lovejoy came up. He slammed his fists in the wall and watched us as we were lowered down. Rose flipped him off. I laughed out loud and watched as his face turned red. We lost sight of him when we ran to the stairs.

When the elevator reached the floor Jack pulled us out and we ran down the hall. We reached a door and hid behind it.

"What was he a cop?" Jack asked.

"Probably in his past life," I said. Rose giggled trying to contain her excitement.

Lovejoy spotted us and came towards us. "Go! Hurry!" Rose yelled.

We ran down the hall but reached a dead end. We ran into a room with an extremely loud noise.

Rose yelled something that I couldn't make out. She covered her ears.

"What?" both Jack and I yelled at the same time.

Rose went to repeat what she said but ended up laughing.

We climbed down this random hole that Jack found that turned out to bring us down to the engine.

It was hot and I was sweating and I wanted to get out of there.

"Hey! Get outta here!" It must have been the man in charge of down there.

"Sorry!" Jack called. He pulled me as he and Rose ran. "Good job!" he kept calling. "Your doing great!"

* * *

><p>We went from the sweltering heat to the freezing cold. We busted through a door and were suddenly outside. Jack, Rose and I were all laughing. We beat Lovejoy and were finally alone.<p>

Jack and Rose kissed each other quickly. Jack wrapped his arms around Rose and me.

I tipped over. The boat hit something sudden and it rocked back and forth. Ice filled the deck.

"What was that," I breathed as Jack lifted me back to my feet. He helps me onto my feet and holds onto my shoulders to help steady me.

"I don't...ahh!"

Rose put ice down Jack's shirt.

"That's it," Jack said. "Your going over." He lifted went to life Rose over but I took ice and put down his back.

"Aubrey!" Jack yelled trying to get the ice down. "I'm your brother!"

I just laughed. "Well, I..."

Crewmen walking by cut me off. "I don't know what happened. The captain said it was urgent and that there might be a hole."

We all looked at each other. "We should warn Mom and Cal," Rose said.

**Jack POV**

As much as I didn't want to we were heading to Rose's room where Cal and Ruth were. In one hand I held Rose and in the other I held a very scared Aubrey. Even though she wouldn't tell us I knew Cal made her uncomfortable.

Lovejoy greeted us. "Well hello Miss Rose. We were waiting for you," he said.

We walked into the room.

"Well here is my fiancé," Cal said. Aubrey tightened her gripe on me. "Now that one of my prized possessions is back I bet I know where the other one is. Search him!"

Three crewmen began to search my pockets. "Hey!" I objected but it was no use. The men pulled out a necklace. Wait. I recognized that necklace. It was the one that I drew her in. Isn't that a diamond?

"Well there it is," Cal said. "Master of arms I want you to arrest him!"

"What? No!" I yelled. "Rose I didn't do this! Please believe me!"

She just looked down. "No," Aubrey said. "My brother is no thief!"

"Just take him and his little brat away," Cal said walking towards Rose.

A man reached out to separate Jack and me.

"Jack!" I screamed. "Jack help me!"

"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled. "Aubrey run. Go!"

She ran out of the room. "Just leave her alone," the Master of Arms said.

At least Aubrey would be safe.

**Aubrey POV**

I ran. I didn't stop running because I didn't know who was following me. I finally reached our room and I ran inside. I curled up and just lay there breathing hard. I didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long I lay there for. To me it felt like hours, although I knew it was probably only a couple of minutes. I was in shock and too scared to move.

Something cold hit my hand. I turned to my right and looked toward the floor. It took a couple of seconds to realize what I was touching. Water.

Water!

I sprung up and stood on the bed, bending over so I wouldn't hit my head on the top bunk.

"OK," I said to myself. "OK. I can do this. I just need to get above deck."

I pulled my skirt of my dress up and jumped off the bed. My feet were met with ice-cold water and immediately a chill ran up my spine. I shivered but ran out of my room. I started my way up the stair following a couple of people as they ran to safety when I stopped. I had to find Jack! I spun in my place thinking.

Where should I go? Should I ask for help? What do I do?

Questions were running through my head when I thought of one name. Rose.

Rose might know where Jack is.

I continued up the stairs panting as I ran. I pushed through the crowd attempting to find my way through the people. I saw Cal whipping his face with the back of his hand. And I heard a shrill voice scream "Rose! Rose come back!"

The woman, who I recognized to be her mother, was looking down her left. I looked over and saw a flash red. Rose.

I ran after her running into a few violinists on the way. Why they were there I had no clue but rich people are funny like that.

I saw Rose talking to a man who was pointing down the hall. She thanked him and ran off. I followed.

"Rose!" I yelled.

She stopped and I ran into her wrapping her in a hug. I felt a connection to Rose. It was like we were already sisters. She hugged me back and said "Aubrey what wrong?" She reminded me of Jack at that moment. They both showed concern for people not material things.

"I was in my room. And it was filling up with water. I need to find Jack. I need to," I said between gasps.

"OK Aubrey," she said smoothing my hair. "That's where I'm going now."

She took my hand and pulled. We ran down a couple of hallways. We were obviously lost.

"Jack!" I screamed desperately. "Jack where are you?"

"Aubrey!" I heard my name in the distance followed by a rattling sound.

"Jack!" Both Rose and I yelled together.

"In here!" I followed the sound of my name and the chains.

"Jack!" I yelled one last time running as fast as I could. I ran past a room and heard Jack yell again. I backed up and went into the room.

Jack was standing on a ledge his hands chained to a pole looking scared. My heart momentarily stopped. I've never seen my brother scared and the fact that he was scared made me feel ten times worse.

"Jack," I whispered. Tears were coming to my eyes. I ran forward not caring that the water was up to my waste. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Rose followed me into the room and hugged us both.

"I'm sorry Jack," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Ok," Jack whispered. "We're all OK. I need you two to let go and look in the cupboard for a small key. It's silver."

Rose let go and frantically took keys off the hooks. I stayed close to Jack his hands were slowly rubbing my shoulder. He always did that to calm me down.

I remembered the time when the tornado hit Chippewa Falls. I was nine at the time and Jack was thirteen. I remember how he was slowly changing. He was getting taller and his voice was getting deeper. He was growing up. But nothing would change his reckless eyes or his childish personality. He would always be the same Jack.

I can still remember the night of the storm. My father woke me up in the middle of the night and took us all into the barn. I sat there the whole night listening to the wind howl and the thunder crash. Teas streamed down my face as I lay curled up in a ball. My eyes floated from my father who was smoking to my mother who was praying to Jack. Jack had the same fearful look in his eye that night as he did tonight. But just the same, Jack put on a brave face for me.

In the barn Jack crawled over to me as I flinched from the thunder. He put his arm on my shoulder and started to rub it in slow comforting circles.

"Don't worry none Aubrey," he said. "I'll always be there. Nothing will ever change that. Not even this storm."

I looked up at my brother his hands still chained to the pole. He looked at me and I could see it in his eyes that he too remembered the storm.

"I can't find the key!" Rose called. Jack and I broke from our thoughts.

"Here Rose," Jack pointed with his foot. "Try over there."

Rose wadded through the water and looked through the desk. "There's no key!" she yelled.

"Alright," Jack said. "You are going to have to look for help."

I looked over at Rose and wondered if I was as pale as she was. Then it hit me. I was only a year younger than her. I pictured her as a women and I as a child but I realized that we are the same age. Which meant I was going to have to grow up. I couldn't stay with my brother all my life and I couldn't stay now. Jack needed my help and standing next to him wasn't going to help him.

"I'm going to go to," I announced.

"No Aubrey. Stay here," Jack said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I need to help. I'll come back. I promise." I kissed him on the check and hugged him again.

I took Rose's hand and we ran from the room.

We ran down the now silent hallways looking in vain for another person. No one was in sight.

"Help! Anyone!" Rose called out.

A man ran by but completely ignored us.

"This way," I said. I pulled her down the hall. We ran into one of the workers from the ship. He had his hands full of life vests but somehow managed to grab Rose's arm.

"This way. You shouldn't be down here. It's alright..." He wasn't listening

"No," Rose said rather calmly. "I need your help. There is a man..."

"Stop panicking Miss and come with me..."

"NO!" Rose screamed. She let go of my hand and punched the man in the face.

"The hell with you," he muttered and ran off.

I looked at Rose and we both laughed. But only for a moment as we remembered the situation we were in.

Rose's eyes left mine. She was staring at something across the hall. I followed her stare and saw an ax. My blue eyes met her green ones again and I knew we both shared the same thought.

I grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and broke the glass taking the ax from its protective case.

With a plan, we made our way back to my brother. I had a new form of energy. I couldn't explain where it came from but I've never run faster.

Running to the stairs was where I reached my first problem. The staircase was flooded. Firstly the water was freezing and I don't enjoy being cold and secondly...

"I can't swim," I croaked out.

"What?" Rose said.

"I can't swim," I said louder. "I've never been a good swimmer."

"OK let's figure this out." She took the ax from me and pointed at the beams at the ceiling.

"Grab onto those to keep afloat. And keep kicking your legs. Don't stop."

Rose went first and I followed her lead. I slowly lowered my body into the icy water and grabbed onto the beams.

"Good Aubrey," Rose said. "Keep kicking."

I was growing tired and panicky. "Help!" I screamed. Water was filling my mouth. My salty tears mixed with the salt water. I couldn't think or move. I felt noting. I was numb.

Rose reached out and grabbed my hand. We were both dunked under the water but Rose grabbed the ceiling and pulled me up with her.

"We're almost there," she said.

Together we made it past the water and ran down the flooded hallway to Jack.

"Will...this...work?" Rose said between gasps.

"Yes," Jack said smiling. "Ok hit it fast and hard Rose, OK?"

Rose went to swing but Jack stopped her. "Maybe you should try a few practice swings." I saw that rare glint of fear flash in his eyes as he looked at the silvery ax.

"Just hit that cupboard in the same spot," Jack instructed.

Rose did as she was told but missed the second hit. Jack but his lip. "Aubrey you try it."

"What?" I asked.

"Here we don't have time for a practice swing. Take the ax and hold it up closer to the top."

I took the ax and held it just as my father had done.

I held it above my head. Jack turned it head and closed his eyes. I swung and a clank of broken metal filled the room. Jack opened his hands.

"Haha!" He cried wrapping me in a hug and kissing Rose. "Let's go." He took our hands and we all ran down the hall.

This boat was like a maze and it seemed like we would never be able to find our way out. We reached a door but it was locked.

"Damn it!" Jack cried slamming his hand on the door.

"Jack I'm scared," I said trying unsuccessfully to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I know," he said. He looked around thinking if what to do next. "Stand back," he finally said.

Both Rose and me took a step back. We were holding onto each other for dear life.

Jack took a couple of steps back then hit the door with his shoulders. There was an unmistakable sound of wood splitting and I knew he was going to break the door. After a couple of times the wood got weaker and Jack managed to break through.

He grabbed our hands and pulled us through. We were on the second deck and people were running trying to get out.

"Quick! Lets follow these people."

Jack, Rose and I ran following people and the sound of voices. Jack somehow lost my hand and I was sent a few feet back.

"Jack!" I yelled out. "Wait up!"

"Hurry Aubrey!" he yelled over his shoulder. I ran as fast as I could hiking up my skirt so I wouldn't trip.

Jack and Rose reached a crowd of people screaming and pushing trying to get to a locked gate.

"Give us a bloody chance you bastard! There's women and children down here" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"That's Tommy," I said to Jack. He nodded.

"Jack! Aubrey!" We both turned and saw Fabrizio coming towards us.

"Fabri!" Jack said giving him a hug. "What's going on? Is there a way out?"

"Not this way," Tommy said over my shoulder.

I grabbed Jack's arm desperately trying to calm down. But it was so hard. I was cold, tired, scared and everybody around me was screaming.

"Let's go this way," Rose said. "Maybe there's another way out."

We pushed our way past the crowd looking for another door.

"Go back to the main stairwell."

A small crowd was standing at another gate but the guard was telling them to go back.

"Let us out!" Jack yelled at the guard.

"Go back to the main stairwell." He said again. "You can't go this way."

Jack turned around, eyed Rose and then looked at me. My eyes filled with tears.

"Ahhh!" Jack screamed hitting the gate. "Let us out!"

"No. You can't-"

Jack pushed back and looked at a bench.

"Fabri. Tommy. Come here." The three men each started to pick up the bench and break it from the floor it was attached too.

"Get back," Rose said directing people. She grabbed my hand and we moved to the side.

"You can't go this way!" The man was screaming now.

Ignoring him, Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy charged at the gate attempting to break it.

"Try again!" I yelled when the gate didn't break.

The men backed up and hit it again. The gate, falling off its hinges, began to give way. Jack pulled it down and led the way through.

"You can't go this way!" The guard yelled again. Tommy punched him in the face on the way out. Blood squirted out of his nose and I was instantly reminded of Rose punching the man from before.

Climbing the stairs turned out to be a difficult task. I could tell that was Jack getting tired. Every so often his eyes would dim and I would think that he's giving up. But then they would get that spark again and somehow he would muster up the energy to fight. Jack never went down without a fight.

I for one was exhausted. I could barley get up the stairs. Jack was pushing Rose who was in the front and pulling me by the arm. I tried my best to keep up but I couldn't.

"Jack...I'm tired," I said gasping for air.

"I know, Aubrey. You can make it. Come on."

"I can't!" I cried. "I can't. I need to stop."

"Just a little further. You can do it."

Jack somehow gave me the strength to get up the stairs but the last one I collapsed in a heap.

"Aubrey!" Jack said as I pulled his arm down.

"Come on Aubrey," Rose said pushing my hair back. "We have to get to the life boats"

"I can't," I whispered.

I was small and thin from living on the streets so it wasn't a surprise to me when Jack picked me up so easily.

"Come on Rose!"

Jack and Rose ran towards the edge of the deck looking for a boat.

"Are they all gone?" I asked quietly.

"No. Well find one," Jack said.

"Col, do you know if there are any more boats?" Rose asked.

"Ah yes Miss Rose. There are more down there. I will escort you-"

Not listening to the end, Jack and Rose sprinted towards the direction Col pointed.

* * *

><p>Crowds of people were pushing there way toward a tiny boat.<p>

A girl was crying "Daddy!"

"It's ok darling. Go with Mommy. Daddy will meet you."

The talking was making the little girl feel better but it did nothing for me. I looked up at Jack. "I can't go. Not without you."

Jack put me down and looked at Rose and me. "Both of you get on the boat. I need to make sure that you are safe."

"No not without you," I repeated.

Rose nodded agreeing with me. "I love you Jack. I can't go without you."

"I have to make sure your safe. I can take care of myself. Remember I'm a survivor," Jack said. "Get in the boat the both of you."

I looked over at the boat. Did I go and save myself or do I stay with my brother?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know it's been forever since I updated. I promise that I will finish this story but I don't know the next time I'll be able to update. I'll try my best to update ASAP!<strong>

**Anyway you faithful readers I need help! I had to stop the chapter here cause I didn't know whether or not Aubrey should go on the boat or jump off like Rose. So tell me what you think! Please I need help with this!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed or favorited this story. I'll try to update soon!**

**Morgyane**


End file.
